The Analytical Chemistry Facility is the AHFCC's resource for modern chromatographic techniques and spectroscopic determinations. The Facility's dedicated, climate controlled mass spectroscopic (MS), nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR), and infra-red (IR) laboratories are located at the lower level of the Naylor Dana Institute in Valhalla. The combined space is approximately 1650 sq. ft. Members of the facility provide researchers of the AHFCC expertise in modern chromatographic techniques, including gas-chromatography (GC). HPLC, spectroscopic determination, and interpretation of spectral and analytical data. The major equipment housed in the Facility includes a Finnigan Model TSQ 700 Tandem Quadruple Mass Spectrometer with performance gas GC and LC/MS/MSDS, Hewlett-Packard 5988A GC/MS, 360 MHz Bruker AM 360 Wide Bore Superconducting Fourier Transform NMR Spectrometer, 90 MHz Joel NMR Spectrometer and Mattson Polaris Fourier Transform Model 10410 infra-red Spectrometer. In addition, this Facility is equipped with various GC and HPLC systems interfaced with various detectors and autosamplers. The GC detectors include: mass selective (MSD), flame HPLC detectors include: UV, variable wavelength photodiode array, fluorescence, electrochemical and radioflow. The Facility provides a wide spectrum of services for all investigators at the AHFCC. Main services which focus on mass spectrometry (MS), combined MS-gas chromatography (GC-MS), liquid chromatography-MS (LC-MS), NMR spectroscopy, FT-IR spectroscopy are almost exclusively (over 95%) used by peer-reviewed, funded members of the AHFCC. The members of the Facility also assist investigators in the in-house servicing of various scientific instruments.